Let's See What You Got!
by Right.over.here
Summary: Totally AU, 2 new kids starts at East High! With some drama everything will be exiting and Sharpay is vondurebal :P Nice ey? Read plz... I no' ur gonna love it R
1. New Begining

Hey every one! Here I am again : D

A new HSM story, and it is said totally AU... Lets just get on to it.. have nothing to say any how...

'C yah!

* * *

The brunette teenage girl was running through her room for the least fifth time in one hour. She had no idea where they were. Where did she put them last time? Where?

" Mom where are my jeans? " Gabriella screamed down the hall. No answer frustrated she ran through the closet again, not finding the light blue jeans she was searching for, for tha last hour or so.

" Seriously, where can they be? " She asked herself out loud. Not noticing the soft knock on the doorframe.

" Maybe here! " A darker 'Gabriella voice' said.

" Oh my good you found them! " She screamed happy to see them.

" Yeah, by the way, way did I find them in my closet, sis? " Gabriella looked at her brother, well brother and brother, they were both adoptive. But if you never knew your real parents, the ones that stick with you in hard times and the ones you grow up with, could be the best. Chad and Gabriella was the same age, they didn't knew Gabriella's real birthday, so Alice (their adoptive mother) gave her, her mothers birthday. So it was July the fifth, perfect after the fourth. Making Gabriella the big sister, and Chad the little brother.

" Well I didn't know you was… you know! " Gabriella played with him. Which he wasn't late to play along with walking in to her not finished room, with boxes and everything, and grabbed her make-up.

" So should you or I? " He played along her joke not letting go of her jeans.

" Maybe I should do my own, don't trust your sense of colour when it comes to my face! " She remembered him of her sixth birthday, when she had been covered in all the rainbows colours. And in the same time snatching her jeans out of his hands. As said they didn't know their birthparents, and it was almost a year before they would find out, but truth be told. They didn't know if they wanted to. Both Gabriella and Chad hade known Alice and Dan as parents as long their memory could recall it, having new parents wasn't what they saw in their feature.

Chad just made a quick attempt to snatch the jeans back before leaving his older sister alone to get ready for the first day of the last year in high school. The longest time they had been living on the same place was for five years when Chad and Gabriella was about five to ten, after that it had been a roller coaster with new places and new friends.

With a pleased look in the mirror Gabriella walked out from her room to knock on her brothers door. No answer, she didn't bother to knock once more, having a feeling he wasn't even there. Down the stairs to the part of their house they actually finished. But neither Alice or Gabriella's shoes were to be found unless you didn't look in the tree boxes in the hall, her goal to find the perfect pair to her outfit was cut of by her mother.

" Honey, come! Eat some breakfast with your brother! " Gabriella rolled her eyes but obeyed to her mothers order. Walking into the kitchen she saw what she called her family. Taking her seat between her brother and father it was breakfast time.

**East High**

" You sure this is the school? As in a real school? " Gabriella asked her dad as he bulled the car in front the school. She didn't really like what was in front of her, it was just a building and a lot of kids. No green lawn to lay down on.

" Come on sis, give it a chance! " Her brother cheered from the backseat, and gave her a hug from behind.

" Chad, promise you will look after your sister? " Their dad interrupt them both.

" Hey, I'm a big girl, dad " Gabriella defended herself facing her dad in her seat, looking at him with what her family called the 'Gabriella-wants-look'. " I'm the big sister, shouldn't I take care of my oh so little lil' bro'? "

" Okey, both of you! " Dan laughed at his teenage kids " Take care of each other, and your mother will pick you up if you don't call her before! Ok? " The both dark haired teens nodded and climbed out of the jeep. That drove off with high speed down the road, they knew he was late to his work.

" Okey? You ready? " Gabriella asked her brother.

" We better be! " Chad replied and reached for her hand as the walked together up the stairs to the new school, East High.

* * *

Can't stand it or would you like me to continue?

Tell me or I just try to get started to a new one, and plz give me some good advice in my writing, plz!!!

Anyhow

Love S


	2. Love from a sister

**Okey you guys! Yes, I will continue this little story here... Lets c the first day at East High turns out for the new teen Montez ( didn't remember Chads last name when I tried to recall it yesterday, so I took Montez!) **

**Anyhow, enhough with this!**

**Chapter two (and thanx for the reviews, Thanx and keep it coming, it can never be bad:P )

* * *

Ms. Darbus homeroom**

A sort of small classroom, from what she had been used to at the old school last year. She was actually shacking and the only thing stopping her from running out the door again was her brother. Looking at him he was not showing any sign of the lack of self confident she felt herself, maybe didn't show it out to the new crowd of classmates. Chad knew it, her parents knew about it as well. Gabriella was a really smart girl, which made her to stand out from all the other. The teacher Ms Darbus, didn't seem to notice that they were nervous but let them stand there in front of complete strangers and introduced them both as the Montez twins. Which made the entire class start to gossip, any one could se they weren't really related. Chad with his afro and Gabriella with long dark hair, even a stupid would see the difference.

" Eh, Ms Darbus? " Chad asked trying to get the teachers attention, who was screaming to her students to take their seats again and basically shut up " Ms Darbus? "

" Yes dear? " She asked with a very different tone in her voice, made Gabriella not like this very different women with mood swings.

" We aren't Twins " He stated, confirming what the students already thought to be truth " We are adopted! " This on the other hand made a lot of the teens in the room concentrate on the newer kids in the class.

" What? " Asked a blond girl chewing on a gum " You mean you don't know who your parents are? " Gabriella immediately thought of her as a bimbo and a totally brainless blonde. Which the girl had proved with in seconds she was.

" No, we don't! " She answered as good as she could. Just looking over to Chad for support. She really hated this, no she had no idea who they could be. And defiantly no, she didn't want to no if she was a mistake…

" So you two could be two mistakes?" The blond chewed on. Gabriella rolled her eyes, Chad was on his way to stop her, but it was a sensitive subject for Gabriella.

" Well, as far as I can se. So are you! " She returned, the blonde lost any word she could have had in her mouth. As far as Gabriella was concerned, she had made herself a point in the matter. No one was suppose to ask neither one of them that question, and that was finally. Or they would hear her point of view of people. It wasn't like she didn't know what to do with her high IQ, she could talk and make her voice heard.

" Yes, well " Ms Darbus had a hard time trying to decide how to handle these two new teens, after that little replay from a such timid girl as Gabriella " Well, why don't you tell us about yourselves? Your twins, ha? " Darbus tried to get back the little control she had.

" Yes ! " Chad started as Gabriella started to clam down a bit " I was adopted as a 1 year old, from Kansas, that's all I know " He stated, not wanting to get into the details.

" Well, they don't know how old I was " Gabriella confessed shrugging her shoulders " I got my grandmothers birthday that way " She had no idea why, but a couple of eyes got her attention. Blue like oceans.

" So?" A new voice started, a small brown haired girl raised her hand " So, you could be like a famous actress missing child? " Gabriella and Chad looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They had never thought about that, but that could be one thing out of a million they had thought about.

" Okey! " Darbus got back the attention after a few seconds of silence " What about hobbies? Favourite school subject? " She tried.

" Well, we kind of love sports in our family so we love sports " Chad said stretching proudly on his back, Gabby only rolled her eyes at her brother, so typically Chad. A lot of yes and a few high fives from a couple of guys in tha back of the room, was heard. " So try us if you can? " Gabriella didn't believe her ears, did he just say that? Yes he did, those eyes from the typical sports nerds couldn't say anything else.

" Are you crazy? "

" You like somethingelse dear? " Gabriella forced a smile on to her lips as she turned to the teacher.

" Yes, beat the hell out of my brother. At least right now anyway "

**A half an hour later.**

" So you said you liked sports? " A guy named Troy asked Chad as he walked out after his sister who had disappeared with some girls.

" Yeah, kind of a sports neared! " He confessed, knowing he had just meet the guy to talk to " What's up with that? " To many new schools, and to many tuff guys had trained him for moments like this.

" Nothing! " The confident guy in front of him said, calm as a desert. As if nothing could get to him " Interested in basketball? "

" You bet! "

" Any thing else? "

" Girls! "

" He's our man! " Troy announced to the crowd around them. This was the basketball team. He was so in the right team here, he could feel it " Troy! " The guy said giving him a hand.

" I know! " He replied as he took his hand and started to walk out side " Any spots taken? " He asked when he got out side the door. Knowing he had to appear in a certain way right now to get what he wanted. A good thing Gabby wasn't here, she would only shake her head or roll her eyes when he did this little act of his.

" Well, only the ones we got! " Troy said and pointed around on the few guys who had fallowed them out side to the benches. " Which one do you want? "

" What do you think? Point guard! " He said with a cocky voice, he already knew it was Troy's, no one else would had come talked to him if it wasn't the captain.

" Well then you better take you position in the line " He said looking around his guys, still like nothing could bother him at all " What was your last position? Or should I ask which team you were on so I can check it out? " He raised a cocky eyebrow.

" Westerns, in Florida! I was Shooting guard! " He said truthfully, couldn't lie. And if they didn't believe him it was on the net to look up if they needed to. Troy seemed to take it in for a moment. Thinking about it before he looked over to a taller guy.

" What do you think Zeke? He's good enough? " Troy's eyes didn't say a thing.

" We'll se on the court. But I could guess... "

" Then guess! " Troy demanded.

" Yes! "

" Your in! " Troy settled " Welcome to the East High Wild Cats! "

" Get yah head in the game! " Chad finished the line. Troy just smiled as the other guys hugged him (in a male way you know! No slash in this story Sorry)

**The Car home!**

The red car pulled up on the sidewalk, to typically of their mother to show off just a little. They rolled their eyes before jumping into their seats, Chad in the front and Gabriella in the backseat.

" First day? " Their mother asked happily as a sun.

" Yeah, joined the basketball team! "

" After your little act, yeah! " Gabby shot back at him, made curse his sister slightly under breath.

" Chad? " Alice said with a definitive voice " You shouldn't do that! "

" Yeah, Chad? Why did you do that? " Gabby contained, just enjoying it from the backseat.

" Gabbs? " Chad complained as they drove up the street they lived on " Why, oh, why dear sister do you have to do that every time? "

" Because I love yah, lil' bro'! " She said with a childish voice. Like she talked to a kid at the age of three or four.

* * *

**so that was that! Like it hate it? tell me!**

**I will continue to write the next chapter, but you can allways change my mind about stuff. Nothing is written in stone here!**

**Love S**


	3. New Friends

**" Eh, ms Darbus? Ms Darbus?"**

**" Yes dear? What is it? "**

**" We aren't twins!"**

**" Oh!?! "**

* * *

**The next day!**

Gabriella walked to her locker that was in the other end of the corridor from her brother. She had been here last day, and she felt comfortable in her shoes and everything, but she wanted him there. Some reason not known to her yet. She pushed her bag into her locker and tried to remember which book to take out

" Gabriella Montez? " A dark voice, not belonging to her brother asked behind the locker door. Gabriella was surprised and curious to see who it was. Closing the locker looking straight in to dark warm friendly eyes.

" Hi! "

" So you are Gabriella? " The boy asked her with a smile, looking surprised to be the one finding her " Sorry, I'm Ryan Evans! " A hand to take, which she did, a firm shack.

" Nice to meet you, Ryan! " She answered politely, not wanting to make any enemies the first week at least " Can I help you? "

" Well, not really! " He said reaching for the books on the top of the road of lockers " I thought I could guide you to English class, if I have the honour of course " Gabriella laughed at the funny guy talking to her, just stepping up like that. Thinking it could be her, and just ask her, was really sweet.

" Of course you may! " She smiled. Walking down the hall they started to talk like friends, when he explained himself as one of the two parts of the Evans twins, acting seemed to be his scene as he mimicked a lot of voices of famous people. Making Gabriella laugh the entire way to class. Well inside she nodded to her brother that the guy she walked with was OK! Not to worry about. They sat down and continued to talk for a bit, just to be interrupted by the teacher.

" Open up your books! " She said out loud " All of you, even you Mr Bolton! " She said with a stern voice, seemly irritated by the boy she talked to. Gabriella looked quickly through the text, it was from one of her mothers books. She remembered every single book she had read, even the school books. Which Chad had always bullied her for, her reading. Well, she could always do it back, since he was not far behind her.

" So can anyone say the famous writer behind these words? " Silence, Gabriella forced her hand up in the air " Yes? "

" Victor Hugo! " All the students looked at her, Ryan looked impressed at her side, drawing a small figure on her paper that knew everything.

" Yes, yes it is Victor Hugo " Even the teacher looked impressed, or happy anyone paid her any attention for once " And do you know which book these lines are taken? "

" Eh...suuure! " Feeling more comfortable once more in her geek way, knowing it all she had here " It's from the beginning of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, right? "

" Well! Yes, That was right! Truly amazing! " She was still taken by the smart girl on the fourth row " Well, yes, very well, this is the start for the project for a month starting today! So I got a list here, and I will just pair you up boy girl! " A lot of sighs came from the class, Ryan only rolled his eyes as a reply to Gabriellas question eyes. The list rolled on pretty easy with a few 'What? No way' and 'NO Fu'''g way!'

" Gabriella Montez… and Troy Bolton! Michelle…. " Gabriella looked over her shoulder to see her brother, pointing at the guy with the blue eyes. Gosh! Was the only thing crossing her mind. She had no idea of who he was " Okey so pair up and talk your assignment over! " Gabriella got a hand on her shoulder from Ryan as Troy walked him pass to take his seat next to Gabby.

" Hi! " He said, nice catch phrase " So? "

" So? What? " She asked trying carefully not to look to deep in to those blue eyes. She didn't have a heart raise or anything, but they were dangerously deep.

" Chad's sister, ey? " Gabriella nodded as a reply as they got the paper with the assignment on " Cool! "

" Well, I think you know we aren't really sister and brother " She stated, Troy smiled her way as he looked up.

- You know this is so not the place for the brain to work!

" Well, it is called a s c h o o l you know " She tried, and made a new smile appear on his lips " What did you have in mind? " She wasn't that much of a geek. She loved new things.

" You meet me after school? "

" Don't you have practice? "

" Yeah, but after that? "

" Sure! "**

* * *

Practice, in the locker room**. 

The guys was all over looking for their stuff they didn't remember where they had put it. And they were the ones who laughed at their girlfriends mess. Chad had his trousers on and tried to put his socks on when Zeke pushed him in the shoulder as in 'can you give me my T-shirt'. It was almost like he missed his sisters mess in her room, it almost seemed to be clean when he looked around in the locker room at the moment.

" Ey, Chad, my man! " Troy sat down on the other side, just walked out from the shower with a towel around his hip " Nice game before! "

" Thanx man! Can I say, I needed a few minutes to figure your game out. But I think I have it now! " Troy laughed and started drying his hair a little as both Ryan and Jason to their seats on the bench. Ryan, that was the big surprise to Chad, he had seen him together with his sister all day, never did he think he was a basketball player. And that good!

" Well, what do you say Jason? " Troy asked as if Jason had heard their conversation before.

" What? "

" About the Montez twins? " Chad's head went up, what did the guy just say?

" Well… what to say! Chad you're my man! " A friendly hand on his shoulder, just what he needed. A word about his sister, and hw would lose it!

" What about his sis', then? " Here came the question that made it blow up, what the fuck was this guy after? He had liked Troy, he seemed nice, but now?

" What about Gabby? " He returned before even Jason had reacted at all.

" Nothing! " Troy defended himself lifting a hand, as if preparing for a fly hand from the now standing Chad.

" One wrong word about her, and you dead! You got that? " It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

" Hey man, you aren't even related, and come on you have to admit she looks more then fine? "

" Didn't you hear me? " Troy stood up a nose from Chad, looking slightly down on the inch shorter guy.

" I heard you perfectly. "

" Don't touch my sister! You hear me? " ...

* * *

**Hehe TBC -- Plz Review this one! I just love the thing between sister borther, maybe becaouse I don't have any but, hey I can dream now can I: P**

**Anyhow thanx 4 reading :P**

**Love S**


	4. Confession

**" What about Gabby? " He returned before even Jason had reacted at all.**

**" Nothing! " Troy defended himself lifting a hand, as if preparing for a fly hand from the now standing Chad.**

**" One wrong word about her, and you dead! You got that? " It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.**

**" Hey man, you aren't even related, and come on you have to admit she looks more then fine? "**

**" Didn't you hear me? " Troy stood up a nose from Chad, looking slightly down on the inch shorter guy.**

**" I heard you perfectly "**

**" Don't touch my sister! You hear me? "

* * *

**

**Conutine in the locker room.**

" What did you say? " Troy mocked him, getting everyone's attention to them. Wondering what the two players were talking or arguing about. Being the captain and the newbie and all, of course they were interested.

" You deaf? " Chad moved closer, if it even were possible.

" No, well maybe on that ear. You don't get the game Chad! " He stated the obvious for him, all Chad could do was to listen to the man. And he felt how he slowly started to hate the place, it was worse then LA with rules and popularity. But mostly he felt sorry for Gabriella who was a girl in this town, they didn't seem to have a easy time here.

" You got that? Newbie! " Troy's smile was all but friendly and nice. Chad's eyes were of the same language. His fist came from no were. Right in to the surprised face of Troy's. " Clearly not! To bad the coach already have accepted you, your life will be hell! You know that? " Troy looked up and he was bleeding slightly from his mouth.

" No, I don't why don't you explain how this sick world of yours work? Are you insane to believe that Gabby would fall for all that shit? You think she's some cheap blonde who you can pay to fuck? " Chad was near the line where fists were the nice puppy thing. Troy had done the thing nobody would do to him, talking about his sister. And not in a friendly way neither. He was standing over Troy now, nobody had stopped him. No one dared to touch him, not after the punch on Troy. Nobody punched Troy, no one.

" Hhe, you think you will get away with this? "

" You are not touching my sister! " Chad said between his teeth, he was beyond mad right now, Gabbs was his blood. Had been for more then thirteen years. It was his sister, what ever anyone said.

" Cool down guys! " Zeke tried to get in between the guys standing looking madly at each other " No one is going to do anything on anyone's sister, you should think of yours! " He pointed at Troy who for a second looked lost and hurt by his friends words.

" Your not getting away with this! 2 Troy said in a hard but low voice. Looking straight at Chad with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. Storming out of the locker room.

" Sorry about that! " Zeke said when the guys slowly got back to normal after that their captain didn't return back to the locker room. He's a little bit weird sometimes.

" You think? " Chad couldn't believe a guy like Zeke were defending Troy.

" Hey, he got his good sides to. As you he got a sister, have no idea what got into him today, but I promise you it will get better. Give it some time! "

**Just** as Chad left the gym he saw Troy's car leave the parking lot with a brunette in the front seat next to the blonde guy. A sudden feeling of sadness and hurt came over him as he saw the car drive away, to destination unknown. At least for him.

* * *

Gabriella came home just before eleven. Mum and dad had left a note on the door, telling her to be quiet well inside, they needed to sleep. So as quietly as she could she tip toed up the stairs and the hallway to her room to light the light on to almost get a heart attack. 

" Bro'? " She breathed as she got her breath back and looked at her brother seated on her bead " What the fuck? I got a heart attack! "

" And you survived! " He said with a non comic voice. What was going on here?

" Eh, Chad want to tell me something? " She asked with a normal voice, no joke zone had been entered. Taking her seat on the bed next to the pillows looking worried at her brother.

" What did he do? "

" Who? "

" Troy! "

" Oh, what? You don't think I would go out with him and … " She didn't even have to finish the line.

" No, no. No god no! But…. I don't know! "

" You hited him in the locker room? " She asked matter affectedly. Chad looked guilty as thief.

" Yes! " Gabriella just rolled her eyes " It's not what you think Gabby! "

" Not what I think Chad?!? You know I can take care of myself! " Chad looked desperate by now.

" But you don't understand Gabby! I only wanted to show him he couldn't talk about you in that way " He begged his sister.

" You know what bro'? " Chad shocked his head " I want you out of my bedroom, I need some sleep! "

* * *

**Chad** closed his door. His own sister had rejected him, with out letting him explain why or what Troy had done. He was confused, had no idea what to do to protect her from that guy. 'If I want a girl, I am going to get her. No questions asked!' Troy, what a arrogant bastard. If the rules were like that, he had to change them. But not to the cost of his sister. He didn't have to be as smart as Gabriella, to understand emotions would going to get hurt here. But he didn't under any circumstances see his sister hurt. No matter what Troy had said, they were sister and brother to the end. 

XXXX XXXX XXXX

**Next** day as Gabriella woke up, the usual happy and cheering Chad wasn't at her bedside. Complaining about how lazy she was. Her room was empty, a feeling she didn't like. But when the memories came back from the night, she had chosen this. Nothing to do but to pray Chad would turn his thick head around and realise he was wrong, could take a while. But she knew him to well to giving up on him that easy. Jumping into a skirt and a top letting her hair fall down in soft curls, just giving her face a quick (not to much, hey we are talking about a beauty here) make up. Satisfied she came down to see no Chad in the kitchen neither. That on the other had disappointed her a great deal. She didn't think he seemed that upset last night. Or did he?

" Hi honey! " Her mom greeted her with a smile at the stow " Like some pancakes? I know you have a sleep in to day! As she did, she sat down by her dad who was reading the morning paper.

" So were is Chad this early? " She asked. Her parents looked at her. "Just asking! He didn't bother to come and scare the hell out of me, this morning "

" Oh, he had a early practice! You know, he have already teamed up with a sport here! Sure you haven't found anything to practice? They have a great volleyball team here! " Her dad said putting the paper aside to look at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes. What else to do? He wouldn't give up anyhow if she tried to get away.

" What you don't like me around? " She asked sweetly.

" No, no love having you around honey. That's not what your father meant " Her mother cut in, if she didn't know that. It was just a saying! " But we know how you become if you don't have anything to do! That's all! " And a pancake landed on her plat with that.

" Well, I see what I can do about that little problem " She promised her parents, after she had looked after both Troy and Chad. Praying to god they hadn't beating each other up already. That would be a bad start on this day.

**Gabriella** looked after Chad in the hallway, as she entered it. No afro to be seen. Disappointment hited her. But as a blonde girl jumped in front of her, smiling like a fool her attention was directed somewhere else. For a moment at least.

" Hi! " Oh my good she's a cheerleader, was the thought that crossed her mind with the happy voice.

" Hi! "

" So you know my brother? " She asked happy as ever it seemed, but Gabriella had no idea of who the girl in front of her was " Oh, sorry! The girl just realised the same thing. I'm Sharpay! Ryan is my brother! "

" Oh, yeah! Well, just meet him yesterday " She admitted.

" No biggi! That wasn't the reason I came here " ' Oh and here we go ', Gabriella thought - ' Cheerleader, no way ' " So? What do you think? "

" He? "

" You didn't listen, ha? " The girl moved her weight to her left hip " Well, as I said " She said in slow motion, making Gabriella roll her eyes " What do you like most? Volley or Theatre? " Gabriella blinked a few times to see if the girl were real. Laughing, just in time as the bell rang " Great! Well give me an answer by the end of the day, ok? Want you in one of them at least " The girl said backing down the hallway. Smiling, well she seemed nice anyway. She thought as she tried to get her butt to chemistry lab.

**Just** a other funny day in school, she rolled her eye. Not really, just because she was smart, didn't mean it was her favourite place - school. No, no Chad there either. Where was that guy? But another guy who was there, and the only seat left next to, was Troy. He looked up as she stood there searching for a place to sit and waved a hand for her to come over.

" Hi there! " She said with a smile, as she took her seat next to him. Looking over to the other side to see if the teacher had arrived yet. Which he didn't.

" He's never here on time! " Troy said to a question she hadn't even thought about asking, she just smiled " You know? You have a great smile " Troy said dead serious, making Gabriella causes 'What was this guy going at?'

" Thanx! 2 Was the only reply she had to give him, not wanting to flirt the first week " So, I didn't thank you for last night, it was beautiful! " She had some back flash's from the beach and a pick nick he had brought her to. It didn't seem as much from the first look, but it defiantly became a great night though.

" Well, it was my pleasure I assure you " He said with a smile. " Let's see if you are as good on chemistry as you are in English " He said as the teacher walked in with portfolio in hand. Looking like the most chemistry professors. Gabriella had her eyes at Troy, she'll show him who's good and who's not. A few minutes went into the class and Gabriella made a huge impression on Troy. She wrote down the answers in her papers before the teacher had done it on the board, clearly showing him she was more then he thought. Or maybe showing him she was a nerd in more then one way. _Well, she was intelligent she couldn't help it!

* * *

_

" Hey! Gabby! Wait! " Troy came running down the hallway after third period, just before lunch. She stopped and turned around to see him jump the last step to her. The worst part was, that even if she wore heals, Troy still were least two or tree inches taller then her.

" Wow! Wait did I see a wild cat run? " She joked looked him up and down, noticing the girls around her look at her with envy. " So? What can I do? "

" Well, you can show my you locker so I know were to wait for you later! " He said matter effetely. Gabriella laughed and continued to walk to her locker, no idea what was going on with this guy. But she liked having someone's attention, that wasn't her brother. " So have you given Shar an answer yet? " Gabriella rasied a eyebrow, how did he know?

" Eh? An answer about what? " She asked playing dumb.

" Hey, I know Shar asked you when you got here! "She told me, old friends and all, gives you information about cute girls like you " He continued to talk as she got to her locker. She thought Troy had notice the fact it was hers, but as she opened it Troy let out a " Ouch " and dropped down on the floor. Gabriella closed the door the same second she heard him fall. Looking down on a guy on his butt wondering how the hell he got there, was quite amusing look

" Oh! " Was everything he had to say, before he got up, giving everyone the stare that told them to get a move on.

" Nice wild Cat! " She said trying not to laugh as she opened the locker again " And, No, I haven't because I don't know "

" Hey, come on! " Troy said as he took a step to her other side leaning against the lockers, just a hand that touched her on it's was around her. It gave her the shivers, if he was flirting he was good at it " Give her some creed, she sees a talent and she wants it. Can't say no to that right? " Gabriella smiled, it made sense, if they had seen her play. It was so alike to basketball, so since it hadn't been a basketball team for the girls at their last school. She had teamed up with the volleyball team instead, and with a few months of practice, she was really good. But it was awhile a go, and where had they seen that?

" How do you know if I'm a talent or not? " She asked as she closed the door, leaning against the locker as well. Looking straight at him.

" I don't. it was Sharpay who recognised you from somewhere " He said truthfully " Hey, why don't you ask her yourself? You want lunch? "

**So cliché,** Gabriella had never seen a lunch hall that cliché. Not even Chicago had been this cliché! So as she walked after Troy to the 'cool' table, she saw Chad walk out of the lunch hall. It was the same feeling as this morning, disappointment. She only wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him, she got worried now.

It was just a few drama students and a lot of sports geeks at the two tables that were 'cool', Gabriella could pjuk by the sight of this terrible scene, why this cliché?

" Hi Troisie! " Sharpay greeted him and pulled Gabriella down next to her, not leaving any space for Troy to seat " So when do I know? "

" How do you know I'm worthy? " Gabriella returned.

" Because I recognised your face the first day here, and when Ryan told me you name… Oh not important maybe. I'm an expert at babbling " She confessed with a laugh, and Gabriella smiled " We had a game against Santa Fee last year, and I do believe we meet then! Plus I saw you on the tape my dad made that game " She answered with the same smile.

" Yeah, I think we betted you good didn't we? "

" Well, if I remember correctly you won the final in Florida as well. Am I wrong? "

" No, you aren't! We won good! " Gabriella had to confess, so okey they had meet in a game once, her team had won the entire shit. But… it was something in the back of her head that bothered her. Maybe it was her brother, maybe not! She didn't know.

" So can we count you in? " Sharpay and a redheaded girl looked at her, probably they where captain and co captain. Maybe, if she had her feelings right.

" Sure! I need to do something."

" Great! Well, we need to do something about the school attitude of yours though. She pointed a finger in her upper arm. Need something to do, you should love it or you don't. Like me and theatre! " She proudly stretched her back. Looking like she was the queen of the country.

" Hey Gabby! Want to join us at the party this Saturday? " A guy asked her. She probably looked confused because he tried to re start it in slow motion for her. But Sharpay cut in.

" Of course she will, Zeke. She's a volley girl now! " She chewed a gun as she so looked like a cheerleader. But when the red and white cheerleader walked in, she could see the difference. Some are just born to be whores! Was the single thought she gave them, she had been one of them not the last school but the one before that. Had been fun the first couple of weeks, then it just bored her out. Still knew how to do a flip though. Shaking her head getting the history out of her head. **Well, now she had a party to look forward to!

* * *

Okey want to tell me what you think here?**

Love S 


	5. Emotional Partyanimal

**_Yeah I no' been a while now_, but here is a new chapter.. and this story isn't about me, so Im not gonna tell u guys what kept me from writing...**

**But here it goes, a new kind of intresting chapter of Let's See What You Got... **

**And the Chapter ; Emtional Partyanimal

* * *

" You didn't listen, ha? " The girl moved her weight to her left hip " Well, as I said " She said in slow motion, making Gabriella roll her eyes " What do you like most? Volley or Theatre? " Gabriella blinked a few times to see if the girl were real. Laughing, just in time as the bell rang " Great! Well give me an answer by the end of the day, ok? Want you in one of them at least " The girl said backing down the hallway. Smiling, well she seemed nice anyway. ****

* * *

" Hey! Gabby! Wait! " Troy came running down the hallway after third period, just before lunch. She stopped and turned around to see him jump the last step to her. The worst part was, that even if she wore heals, Troy still were least two or tree inches taller then her.**

**" Wow! Wait did I see a wild cat run? " She joked looked him up and down, noticing the girls around her look at her with envy. " So? What can I do? "**

**" Well, you can show my you locker so I know were to wait for you later! "****

* * *

" Hey Gabby! Want to join us at the party this Saturday? " A guy asked her. She probably looked confused because he tried to re start it in slow motion for her. But Sharpay cut in.**

**" Of course she will, Zeke. She's a volley girl now! " She chewed a gun as she so looked like a cheerleader**

* * *

**Saturday morning!**

**Chad **woke up early. He had a bad feeling about tonight. Troy had been all over his sister these last days. And he hadn't liked it, on the court it was the same. Gabriella had been there, but he got the feeling it wasn't for him. It was a feeling of betrayal he felt, maybe? He didn't know. But he knew he really had Ryan and Jason on his side. What ever Troy had in mind, if he hurt Gabriella he would have at least tree guys after him. But if Gabriella decided not to talk to him, it was much worse, and now he didn't know if she would ever do that. That was the worst part in the whole thing. Feeling bad about himself he raised from bed and decided to talk to her, before he lost her forever. Because, what would he do without her?

Knocking on her door, no respond. Well, what did he think it wasn't past eleven yet, of course she had her head in her pillow sleeping. Opening the door he could see her sleeping in her bed. Rolling his eyes, it was shiny outside and even a bird was singing, why could this sister of his never wake up a normal time like everyone else?

" Gabbs? Gabbs? " Trying to shake her awake, the respond was a fist flying to his face.

" Oh my god, oh shit! Sorry! " He heard his now awake sister apologise from her bed as he lied on the floor holding his nose, trying to figure out if it still be sitting on his face if he let go " God, Chad! You know not to do that! God! "

" Well, your talking to me anyways! " He tried to get it as a laugh but his nose hurt.

Nothing to do but to look down in his hand, perfect nosebleed!

" Oh my… Sorry really! Wait here! " Gabriella almost flew out of her bed and out the door. A few seconds later she was back with a wet towel and some paper, to find her brother sitting on her bed now instead of the floor " Here! " He offered her a smile and tried to stop the bleeding himself, Gabriella knew to well not to interfere when it came to him and his nose, or anything that had with injuries. So she just sat there for a moment watching him form the other side of her bed.

" So…? " She tried to get his attention " Any reason you tried to wake me up? In the morning, which you know... is kind of stupid if you don't wear a helmet " Chad looked at her, lifting a eyebrow, as in ' Don't you know?'-way. Gabriella rolled her eyes, thinking, not about Troy again!

She almost begged with her eyes he wouldn't talk about the guy again.

" Gabby! You weren't there! " Gabriella tried to get a word out " No, listen! What he said about himself, and the status he had. You have to realise that as a bro' I had to react like I did. Please Gabby, I will not lose you! Please! " Gabriella just smiled and hugged her brother, no words could break her down or take her down like her brother asking to come back " Hey, you get blood all over you! " He tried to get his sister off of him.

" It's my blood to you know! " Chad had never heard her say anything like that before.

He was stunned, that if anything told him. This was his sister by heart, no way any paper in the world could take her away from him. That defiantly made his mind up, he didn't want to know who abandoned him, because the people who right in this moment was in this house, that was his family. The hug went on for at least a minute. Before he got away from Gabriella and looked at her. She had no tears or anything, she just looked relaxed and confident again. Nothing like tha scared face she had when she looked down from her bed.

" So what did he say? " Chad looked confused " Troy? What did he say? "

" To much popularity for one guy! " Chad gave as a reply. Gabriella just laid her head on one side and looked at him. Like 'I-don't-believe-you!'

" That's not enough for you to punch a guy! I know you bro'! " She declared

" Okey, well, your not gonna look at him the same way if I tell you, you know that right? "

" I'll decide how I will look at Troy, if you would be so kind to tell me what he said about me? "

" It wasn't really about you, it was about girls " Gabriella laid back on the end of her bed looking at him, as in 'Okey, and?'

" And he was telling me, like if he wanted you, I shouldn't stand in his way, 'cause this was **his** school. Meaning he decided the rules and basically he was the royal ass of the school " Gabriella stretched out before getting up on the floor. Looking around for a second, then look at her brother, a face saying pretty much how annoyed she was.

" Can you tell me why these guys seem to like me? Why this kind of guys with a desire practically burning in their eyes. Why me? "

" Maybe 'cause you're my sister! " He joked back at her, getting the murder glare back " Hey, can you blame them really, sis' your hot! I have heard that the whole week " He said shrugging his shoulders " But what do I know? "

" You know your dead if you don't go down and eat breakfast " Their mother popped her head in to Gabby's room " And honey, easy on your brother! "

* * *

**Gabriella** waited for Sharpay and her brother. Chad had gone to Zeke's already and she was ready to go, just needed Sharpay to come and get her so she could get there. Had no idea of where Zeke lived, Chad had been there early this week. She on the other hand had decided with Sharpay that she should wait for her. 

Dressed in a short halter neck dress in dark red and her hair down in soft curls and smoky eyes and a lip gloss, she tried not to stick out to much. She didn't put her heals on, didn't want to have dead feet when she got there, and she wanted to dance. Walking around looking in different mirrors before she heard a horn on the out side and suddenly she found herself in a car, pulling out from the drive in.

Well there the party seemed to have been going on at least an hour or so.

Gabriellas party habits came banking back into her heart once more, had been on quite summer for her. So this would be good for her. And she realised Sharpay saw this in her, 'cause she had the worst smile in her face ever.

" Come on, can't let the boys waiting! " She laughed getting a welcome drink in her hand showing Gabby around. Zeke had a huge house and an even bigger back yard, where the most of the party went on. Music went out from his loud and noisy speakers placed around the pool where some cheerleaders already where in.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took her drink in one, looking around she didn't find her brother anywhere. Hopeless to see anyone she knew. Fallowing Sharpay down the stairs to the garden, she saw those two blue ocean eyes. Smiling as she walked pass him, she knew it would make him wonder. And it sure did, as he fallowed her a bit.

Didn't see what happened to him, but he wasn't there anyway.

" Come on, here! " Sharpay cheered and took her hand and pulled her up to what was suppose to look like a dance floor outside. She couldn't resist the beat, dancing was fun.

Always been, always will be.

And as she knew the song from Rihanna and just loved it, she couldn't resist a smile as she and a couple girls started to move in sync with each other. Forcing Sharpay to back a bit since she didn't have the same dance moves. It was a bit of everything, but mostly street stuff with dance rhythm. And she loved it. As the music continued into a other song, she grabbed Sharpay's hands and took her back in, she was going to dance with her.

Nina, the redhead who danced with her, looked oddly at Sharpay and turned her back towards her. Which surprised, Sharpay shocked her head and pulled her away. With Sharpay's hand around her wrist there wasn't so much to say in the matter.

" Okey? What's up with Nina? " She asked as they were a good distance from the girl named. Sharpay loosened her grip and looked at her, as she stood a step up on the stairs back into the house. Looking back to the dance floor where Nina already had found a new dancing partner to dance with.

" We don't like each other " She stated, and Gabby rolled her eyes, like that wasn't obvious...

" Yeah, I kind of got that from her glare. Why? "

" She blames me for taking her ex boyfriend away from her " She declared, and judging from her voice Gabriella had to take it was about Zeke. 'Cause Sharpay was in no denying the fact.

" So you took Zeke from her? "

" Yes, how did you get that so fast? "

" Pure instinct. So on who's side am I on? " She matter of factly tone, which made Sharpay taken off guard " Well, am I suppose to be your friend or turn you my back like her? How did it happen? "

" Well.. " Sharpay hesitated for a second, looking around quickly and took her around to the garage where they were alone " Okey, so I might not be so proud of it. But it was in a act of emotions and feelings, you know, you can't help your emotions, right? " She looked a little bit desperate.

" Well I don't know, never felt it! " Gabriella admitted.

" Yeah right! " Sharpay rolled her eyes " Like I don't see it, and I tell you I ain't blind " Before Gabriella had any chance to get back on that, she continued "... It happened last year, at a house party at her place. And well long story, bad story, short. Me and Zeke ended up in her parents bed together and she walked in on us " Gabriella looked at her, dumb fooled.

" Oh.. "

" Yeah, oh! Kind of the same respond I had " She admitted " But, just in case. I don't blame you if you take her side. I know what I did and all, and it took us a long time before people forgot about it " She looked a little bit down.

Gabriella wasn't in the mood to be the shoulder, this was a party. And she felt like she didn't knew either Sharpay or Nina that well to take a side, so why should she?

" Hey, what about a new drink and dancing our hips out of place? "

* * *

**Yeah.. that was that chapter, and ah promise ah will be a bit faster this time with the writing...**

**Love **

**S**

**TBC -- **


	6. Story out in the open

**" Can you tell me why these guys seem to like me? Why this kind of guys with a desire practically burning in their eyes. Why me? "**

**" Maybe 'cause you're my sister! " He joked back at her, getting the murder glare back " Hey, can you blame them really, sis' your hot! I have heard that the whole week " He said shrugging his shoulders " But what do I know? "

* * *

**

**Fallowing Sharpay down the stairs to the garden, she saw those two blue ocean eyes. Smiling as she walked pass him, she knew it would make him wonder.

* * *

**

**Gabriella wasn't in the mood to be the shoulder, this was a party. And she felt like she didn't knew either Sharpay or Nina that well to take a side, so why should she?**

* * *

**Few Hours Later...**

Gabriella wasn't sure what hit her. But after slowly flinched her eyes, she realised she knew that headache from before. She was probably hammered last night. She had no memory of the last hour of the night, like the absence of the memory of how she got home. But she hadn't changed since the party. And a laud bounce came from the outside of her door. Her ears didn't like that sound.

" Sis'? " Her brother was the laud walked outside, she could have killed him at that moment " Sis'? You awake yet? " He could only been four or three meters away from the door.

" Yeah! " Her raspy voice answered his question as she tried to get up in a sitting position before he came in to her room. She hadn't realised that her curtains was blocking the light, but it was a harsh way of learning that lesson. As the light hit her eye, she gave a small gasp in a natural respond to the act.

" So you had a blast, ey? " Her brother said more of a statement then a question, she just glared at him.

" I'm guessing you know more then I do "

" I don't know what you did. Just know what I did " Gabriella rolled her eyes " And 'cause that's my life, so I won't tell you that part anyhow. What I do know is that you were right! " Gabriella stared at him, was she that hangover that she heard her brother say she was right.

" What? "

" You were right sis'. I get you my blessing to even marry the guy if you want " Gabriella looked at him like a question mark. She didn't understand a word he was saying " Seriously Sis', You don't remember? " He looked at her like she was playing an act. " Your hangover? " He was on his way to laugh but just looked at her.

" Can you tell me? Pleassssse Chad… " She complained with a hand at her head.

" Oh no.. Its your problem if you get yourself hammered " He rose to his feet again from the chair and walked to her door, just to stop again

" Yeah, mum said we're having blueberry pancakes if you hurry up and get showered " Gabriella gave him a laud grown and throw herself on her pillow again as Chad closed her door.

" Not a good day, NOT a good day... " Murmured into her pillow over and over agian, as she heared her family outside her door. Oh, great her parents knew she was hangover agian. Goodie, this would be intresting!

Not a good day!

* * *

**Monday morning**

Teens in different ages were filling up the corridors of East high. A small football game was playing in a corner, a guitar was playing in the music room which was fallowed by lyrics with a voice that indeed needed some training. Half the basketball team walked into the corridor and didn't cause to much attention. But the second Chad and Gabriella walked in a lot of head turned around to look at the very different siblings. Gabriella felt a bit sick of it, she wasn't used to it. And she had no idea of why they all looked at her in envy, specially the girls. It kind of freighting her in one way. Chad hadn't given in at all, and she still didn't know what had happened. All he kept saying was that maybe she should ask Troy.

That was annoying.

The bell rang and suddenly there were some real action. The teens started to small walk run towards their lockers or classrooms. Gabriella just gave a small wave to her brother that disappeared to her left and then walked to her locker. Open it up she looked at her schedule and made a deep sigh, she didn't like the drama/English class. It was boring, history and math she understood. But why need to learn the language they were born with? Naw, she didn't get it.

" Hey there girl! " A familiar voice said behind the locker door.

" Hey Shar! " She said not bothering to close the door, she had to find the bloody book somewhere " What's up? "

" Just wondering what you remember from the party? " At this question, she slammed the door into the wall, almost, if the locker wasn't in the way.

" You know something? Something I should know? " Sharpay looked almost frightened by the look Gabriella gave her.

" Well, why don't you ask prince charming? " Sharpay suddenly had a smirk on her face that could almost reflect what was standing behind Gabriella. The tall basketball player, was leaning against the lockers as the last bell rang. Looking at her with what, she now understood, infamous smile on his lips.

He looked … great.

And when she turned around Sharpay was gone and so was the others as well. Looking back at the brown headed boy who looked down at her. She just rolled her eyes.

" Hi there! " He finally said " Your late! " She laughed a bit at his comment, since he in that case were more late then her, he didn't even have his books with him.

" Yeah, so I can notice! " She admitted.

XoXoXo XoXoXo XoXoXo

Troy couldn't just stand there. Not since that night, he just simply couldn't. He couldn't really tell if she was an obsession of his, or if he was in love with her.

That would be the first.

And the way she looked at him, it could been a joke from her side, it was like she had no idea of what happened. But her face had a natural makeup on and her hair was up in a very lose ponytail. Made her look extremely natural and calm. Her clothing didn't take that away, to make her look extremely sexy, even though she showed a lot of skin.

Nothing made her to much.

He just smiled down in her brown chocolate eyes.

XoXoXo XoXoXo XoXoXo

" You want to step out side? "

" I just stepped inside " She said easily and had a crocked smile on her face. He couldn't make any sense of it all.

" Well, would you fancy a walk with me by your side? " Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

" The gym free? "

" I think! " He had no idea were she was going at but, new things were new things always. He didn't mind if she was adventurous. She just grown in his eyes that way. Only a few times together with her and she was defiantly different from the others. She, Tay and Kara, but she wasn't around anymore. Sharpay might be different, if it wasn't for the thing she was taken already.

* * *

Gabriella lead the way to the gym, and it was free. No one was there to their, the both of them, surprise. With what it seemed Troy took a basketball, just as a reflex, and started to dribble a little bit before looking up at her. It didn't seem odd in her eyes. Good, she had a basketball brother didn't she? Then why did he blush? 

She smiled, Troy Bolton blushed, just because the simple fact that she was watching from the benches.

" So why the gym? " He asked her out of the blue.

" Don't know! " She admitted " Like it here " Shrugging her shoulders easy. Walking against him and reaching for the ball. Which she of course didn't get just 'cause she asked for it.

" You want it? "

" No! I was reaching for you " She joked, laughing, before realizing what she had sad. She was trying to correct herself, but didn't find the words. And she got more stressed by Troy's wondering eyes. A lot of ' Erhm, eh, well and oh! ' And she just fell into silence, not knowing what to say.

" What was that? " He asked her confused, probably on the same level as her. He had a not to understandable expression on his face.

" I don't know! " She said, her arms around her as if she was frizzing. She honestly had no idea of what she was doing at that point. " Troy can I ask you a question? " She asked a little bit to fragile for her own good. She didn't want that look she got from him.

" Ask away " He answered, still with a odd look on his face. Like he was fearing something, something she had no idea of what.

" What happened? " He looked more confused then ever " At the party? What happened? " Troy looked both relived and guilty, could you actually look like that in the same time? Gabriella didn't know until that moment. He scratched his neck and avoided any eye contact with her for a second, looking anywhere but at her.

" Troy? What happened? " She repeated her question, just to get him to look at her. Nothing bad had happened, in that case, her brother would have told her that morning first thing. And he didn't bring her any bad news. HE was like the sun himself.

" Eh, Gabby… Don't you remember anything? " He asked with a worried tone in his voice. She shocked her head in respond to that " You sure? " She nodded " Okey… you know, I never talk about stuff like that " At that moment Gabriella reacted, as if the lightning had hit her.

" WHAT? " Her word echoed in the empty gym, as she stared at the choched boy infront of her " What are you saying Bolton? " She was probably red in her face now.

But she couldn't help it. She didn't like the look he had on his face.

The look of guilt again.

* * *

**Oh my o my o myyy...**

**What happened between them? Any guesses? Any one? Plz tell me what you think?**

**Love **

**S**


	7. No, it can't be happening Not to me!

**_" Troy can I ask you a question? " She asked a little bit to fragile for her own good. She didn't want that look she got from him._**

* * *

**_" WHAT? " Her word echoed in the empty gym, as she stared at the choched boy infront of her " What are you saying Bolton? " She was probably red in her face now._**

**_The look of guilt again.__

* * *

_ **

_And now a new chapter of Let's see what You Got! _

_The story line with Troy and sister and brother Gabriella and Chad_

* * *

Gabriella couldn't breath.

She stared at Troy.

Here she was, no memory of the first party here. They were alone and she was thankful for that 'cause this wasn't a happy moment in her life. What did her brother talk about? Marry this guy? She was going to kill him later, when and if she found him. Had no idea if she was about to cry or just run away from the guy in front of her. Where were she, again? Lost as if she was waiting for reality to catch her from behind and tell her it was a joke.

" You … eh.. You seriously didn't remember ha? " Troy scratched his neck again looking at her.

" Well, no! " She said confused still. Frustrating she through her arms out making a turn just to something. Looking at him, he was red in his face, as if realising something very bad. Or something very embarrassing.

" Eh… okey, don't get me wrong here " He started, so very not the way to start a 'good' question with. She looked at him suspiciously, what did he have in mind? " You weren't… you know… you.. ? "

" No… and it's not that " She said with a small blush on her cheeks " No, Troy! I'm not, was not, a virgin! It's okey…. It's just, I kind of want to remember stuff… stuff like that " He still had a smaller blush on his cheeks. Just like her. Not like she wanted to stay there now, what she just had said was making her sound slutty.

" I.. I … I've got to go " She finally made out from her mouth. Before he could say anything, she was out of there. Didn't look behind her as she walked down. Her mobile phone was automatically in her hand. But as she made a small turn around one corner she just stared at it. She had no idea who to call, or send a very upset message.

It wasn't the thing that was disturbing, it was the thing were she isn't remember the hole thing that they did it. It was very disturbing. Because things like that is stuff you should remember. And here she was, not remembering anything that, apparently he remembered. Couldn't the bell ring so she could talk to her brother, or kill him.

* * *

Chad was waiting for the bell to ring. Nothing could be worse then the English class. His pen was broke so he couldn't write what the 'so' interesting teacher was saying. All he did was to look at the girl who sat in the row in front of him the second from him to the left. Dark hair that was up in a loss ponytail and a white and blue t-shirt with a red skirt. She had no idea that he was watching her. Only once had she glared back at him, as the teacher had notice that his eyes were more focused on her and not on the board. She was smart, like somebody else he knew. He liked the way she answered the teachers question, her voice were so confident. 

Well easy words to say was that he fancied her a bit more then the other.

He just sat there and looked at her from behind. She didn't seem to care about the weekend that was behind them, something trigged him about that.

But something in the same way was very annoying.

So the bell rang and Taylor was gone. He gave the air around him a laud sigh and started to pick up his books and walked to the door. No idea about the thunderstorm that was awaiting him out in the corridor. Next to his locker was a other brunette leaning against the other locker by the side. He hadn't seen her in class, thinking about it there had been a lot of people missing in class. She didn't see him walking towards her until he was only a inch from her, trying to reach for his locker.

" Hi, liar! " She greeted him. Chad just stopped dead and looked at her. Oh, yeah it looked like his sister. But what had hit her in the head. She knew very well he wasn't a liar, well not that often anyway.

" Okey? What's up with you? " He asked straight away. Opening the door to his locker and put the books away and throw the pen inside.

" Well… " She had 'that' voice now. Made him feel a bit worried. He hadn't done anything to her today. So what kind of old skeleton in his wardrobe " Why didn't you tell me anything? " She hissed with a low voice as two other teens walked past his locker. She looked pissed when he looked at her.

" Tell you what? " What was going on, had he kept a secret (more then the big one about the guy in the locker room), or a even more bigger one. Not that he recalled.

" About Troy! " She said in a low dangerous voice.

" I told you about him, and I'm okey with him " He said relieved that it didn't seem to be worse then that. When he found Tory's car in the drive-in on his way to carry his big sis', it looked, well not so good from his first angle. But when he talked to him and he got to help him. With an unconscious Gabriella upstairs. He seemed so much better then his first impression he had of the guy. And the scene on the party when he, literally, beat up a guy for his sisters sake. It made him feel, sure a little bit scuffed away at the side, but he knew she was in what so (never in a brothers eye) safe hands. So why the strange look on his sisters face, she had been mad, smallest word he could find, up the wall at him before.

Now she was the same for the same reason but reverse.

" But why didn't you tell me everything? " She cried out. She looked desperate.

" Something you aren't telling me? " He asked looking at her suspiciously. He had a good memory but it had been a long time since she looked like that. And if he remembered correctly, it had been because her teddy bear went missing, she was about six years old at that time.

" Me and Troy… " She didn't finish her sentence out laud, assuming that he would get the point. Unfortunally he didn't get it. " Bro'? Come on! Don't make me say it.. " She begged him.

" I seriously don't get you " Chad laughed as he looked into the locker again to fetch his gym bag to go to the gym. Gabriella looked at him in chock like she knew something was of, which was odd 'cause nothing was odd. Not that he knew about.

" Bro'? What do you know… about the party? " He heard that she was about to say something but stopped in the middle. He didn't try to ask what it was. He knew her to well to do that. He didn't want a black eye by his sister.

" What I know is that nothing happened to you, and you and Troy looked good and happy. Nothing bad happened to you " He said in a speed as the big watch on the wall was nearing the time for practice.

" Nothing? " She didn't believe him.

" No sis'! Seriosully! Can't we take this at home? I got practice, Really! "

" Chad! She looked really offended now. Oh, he hated this, why was she so good with her face. Time is ticking, the little voice in his head kept saying.

" Later! " He really had to go. Started to walk fast, just in case she would think of start fallowing him. Didn't she have practice as well, she was a volley girl now wasn't she?

* * *

Practice, new uniform.

White shirt, or more like a sports bra, and red shorts. Gabriella didn't mid, as long as it wasn't a cheerleader uniform. Jogging wasn't her cop of tea, but maybe it was for a good cause. She rolled her eyes and run the last lap just to finish number three in after Sharpay and Misty.

" So I herd you and Troy are close " Misty said as the stretched together. She wasn't laughing just a plain statement. Gabriella didn't care, she would get the truth out of either Troy or Chad sooner or later.

" Well the parts that I know, we aren't that close " She admitted. Misty looked at her, raised one of her eyebrows and switched foot.

" So ... that bad, ha? " Gabriella laughed.

" No, just that I drank to much I guess " Then she thought she would just ask, just try anyway " I mean, Troy wouldn't do anything like … you know? "

" No! gosh no! " Misty said with a smile " But a tip, don't drink that much at one of Zeke's parties " She laughed " Or anyone's else's! "

" Might be a good idea " She smiled. Felt good to talk to Misty, she was real, down to earth.

" Hey there is Kelsi! Kelsi! " She waved at the late girl " Hey, you know Gabby right? "

" Yeah, we meet before " She smiled " Did I miss something? "

" Just the warm-up! " Gabriella said and rolled her eyes.

" Oh, not a big fan of running, ey? " Gabriella shock her head " Me neither! That's why I'm late a lot. But I had an excuse today as well. Ms Darbus called me back after class "

" Oh you poor thing! " Misty said with a painful voice " What did you do this time? "

" Oh, nothing. She just want me to write the music to the musical! Due in two weeks " She sigh, Gabriella looked at her. She had to be smart. Before she had any chance to ask her about the music, Sharpay whistled for them to begin something new.

**After practice, lunch time!**

Yeah, a new fun hour in the cliché zone.

Gabriella just fallowed Sharpay over to the table. Took her seat next to her, where she took her seat next to Zeke. Gabriella made a shy look around the table, found her brother ( surprised? Yes ) talking to Troy and Ryan. It felt odd not being able to be some what free in one sentence. Troy didn't look at her, mostly gave her a small look once and again. Not until Martha talked to her, she said a word. Just that thing was unusual for her. And she knew her brother would, definitely, talk to her later when they got home.

" So how's it going Gabby? " She asked. For a such a cliché, she found it very strange that Martha was seated at '_this_' table. But she was a great girl and Gabriella didn't mind sitting next to her.

" Tiered after the practice, but I'm doing fine! " She said honestly, and as polite as possibale.

" Well, tell me when your enough tiered to leave Sharpay and come dance with me " She smiled and made what Gabriella thought was named a 'wave' in the dance world. She had no real clue. Sharpay must been hearing everything that was said around the table because she grabbed Gabriella and took her as something like a bate.

" Hey! She is mine, don't you dare Martha! " She joked and laughed as Martha gave her, her tongue.

" We'll see! " Gabriella said diplomatic. And continued to try eat without looking over at Troy. She succeeded.

**_Walking up the drive-in_**, after saying good bye to Martha who drove her home. She felt like this big ball was in her throat and stomach, she knew what was going to happened the second she walked inside. During the school hours she wanted answers, but as the hours went on she started to accept the fact that something happened between her and Troy. Now she had to face the consequence to hastate in a sentence in front of him. He always knew when something wasn't right. Now she had to do the tango of moral and talking not to happy subjects with her little brother.

Deep breath, put your hand on the knob and open the door. Take the first step in, don't say a word as you take of your shoes and quietly try to walk pass your brothers door and continue to your won and die on the bed.

Easy plan, not so easy in real life though.

" Sis'? " She cursed her big feet as she looked inside her brothers room to find him in front of the computer, and the thought 'how did he come home early?' came to her.

" Hi Bro'! " She tried to seem happy. Not such a good idea, since this just took him even worse, and for the second time with in a minute she cursed herself.

" So? Spill! " He said as he put the computer in a sleeping mod, and spin the chair around face the bed she was seated on. Looking at him. More as in a very childish glare, they had been through this so many times. He knew exactly how to talk to her, and she knew how to handle him, with out hit him in the head.

" Weell…. I don't really want to talk about it! " Who wants to talk about sex with her brother. 'Hey you know what bro' I had sex with a guy, and I don't remember it!' Not really what you want to say to anyone really.

" An' I care? " He asked, and she just looked at him annoyed as ever. Sometimes she really didn't like her brother. Like this one, he had to be that smart all the time?

" Guess not, but seriously… not even you would talk about this! " She admitted as she put her legs underneath her. Looked a bit worried, as the light went up inside of Chad's head. For a second she thought he would rush out the door and find Troy and beat the guy up. And Gabriella didn't know if, in that case, she would be angry or relived. But she didn't need to decide, as her brother looked at her, with something very odd in his eyes.

" Gabbs? What _did_ he do? " He pronounced the word '_did'_, as if he hated the world more then the devil himself.

" Okey, please don't hate me now. And what you do, don't tell mum or dad! " Chad nodded " You promise? " He nodded again, and rolled the chair closer to the bed, starring in her eyes.

" Don't do that, bro'! " She said complaining, she already felt naked he didn't need to add it " Okey.. Well, I do kind of remember a fight " Chad nodded he seemed to know what she was talking about, so that wasn't a dream anyhow " But then, I don't know " She looked somewhere else then into his eyes.

" You don't know? Then how… " He let the question be hanging in the air.

" Troy! " She answered the question " He told me, or kind of gave a hint. I just walked away "

" Oh god sis'! Do you have any idea of what he did for you that night? " He asked as if it was her fault. She looked at him, probably like a human question mark " He defended you against one of the football guys! Like really defended you for being drunk and stuff, told everyone to leave you alone. He didn't touch you more then help me get you into his car. I drove after him home and we put you in bed " He explained to her.

" But… Bro' he told me! He asked me if I had done it before, he felt really bad about it! " Chad put his hands on the forehead and laid his head back over the chair. He was groaning.

" You know, what could happen now right? " She hadn't thought about it. She panicked, staring at the floor, tyring to breath. Oh god, she could be pregnant. She didn't ask Troy. Holy shit! Gabriella's head were spinning around in a speed she whished her legs had. She had no idea of what to do. Her brother came over and gave her a hug. Didn't help though, she was hyperventilating. Trying to get any oxygen into her lungs. Out of all the things she had done, this was the worst.

" Hey, what about I call Troy over? You can talk. Doesn't seem like you have all the things put together "

Gabriella thought it over, but didn't need to answer as Chad already was on the way over to the phone. It made sense when he gave the idea some words. She started to breath slowly again. But the thoughts didn't slow down. And all she did was to stare down on the floor. Didn't know what the hell happened to her.

Why oh why did she do it?

Chad had left her alone upstairs and was trying to find their parents. If they were on their way home, they had to go over to Troy's instead, 'cause she was not up to telling their parents as well as Troy. Wonder if he had thought about the possibility of parenthood.

Or if it would freak him out like it had happened to her.

* * *

**So... hehe I no' I haven't really give a whole story here, but hey, anyone who have waken up an' not no'ing what happened the day before, do you really have a entire story in the same line as everybody else, ey? **

**Naaa... not really, you get glimps, soo plz don't kill this story, I promise it will not be 20 chapters, so the end will come sooner and more supricing then you think**

**Love **

**S**


End file.
